Manually engageable devices which are mounted on the ends of cables and the like, for example clamps for battery booster cables, often become tangled with the associated cable, other wires, etc. Thus, for example, a clamp mounted on the end of a battery cable can have an open handle portion snag the cable, causing entanglement. This is due to the construction of most battery cable clamps. These devices are constructed from a pair of levers provided with facing bosses, the bosses receiving a pivot pin. Each of the levers includes a jaw portion located to one side of the associated boss, and a handle or grip portion located to the other side of the associated boss. One of the jaws is connected to a heavy electrical cable, the cable being laid along the inside of the handles, while the handle or grip portion of the other lever is free. A spring, typically positioned about the pivot pin, forces the jaw portions of the pair of levers together while causing the handle portions to be spread apart. When it is desired to engage a terminal of a battery one manually engages the grip portions to force them together, causing the jaw portions to be moved against spring pressure from a closed position to an open position. Once the clamp is properly positioned, the grip portions are released, permitting the spring to pivot the jaws towards their closed position. After the use the cables are frequently thrown into the trunk of a car or a tool box. When they are to be used next, typically the handle portion which is not associated with a cable snags the cable at a remote location, other wires, and/or other objects, causing the cables to become entangled. Thus, the handles of the jumper cable clamps commonly define a V-shaped spacing therebetween, and the V-shaped spacing is believed to be at least partially responsible for the tangling because the spacing is permitted to accept portions of the cable.